garofandomcom-20200223-history
GARO: The Carved Seal of Flames
GARO: Honō no Kokuin (The Carved Seal of Flames aka Garo the Animation) is the fifth installment within the GARO series. Unlike previous entries, it is an animated adaptation that has its own continuity. Story Set in the middle ages of a fictional Latin kingdom, an ambitious and hubris Makai Alchemist, Mendoza, defied the traditions of the Makai Order. Mendoza created a device that had the ability to control Horrors through the use of human blood. With his creation, he claims the device can manipulate Horrors and can become immortal; he believes humanity should bow to the order and that sacrificing mundane humans are acceptable in comparison to their power. Mendoza's master realized that Mendoza had fallen and too corrupted for redemption and had him excommunicated. As the order doesn't believe in killing humans and fearing he might continue his work away from the order, Mendoza's master magically bind a cursed mark upon him so that him and his descendants would carry a patterned mark to show his makai bloodline is tainted. Humiliated and enraged for his excommunication, he started fresh and remade himself as a traveling monk. It was during his travels that he entered the Valiante Kingdom, where he helped calm a major epidemic within the city. Impressed by his healing and wisdom, King Fernando San Valiante asked him to live within the castle. Taking advantage to gain a seat in power, Mendoza stayed and continued to use his makai knowledge to gain favor within the court. After helping a commander win a major battle for the kingdom, the commander rewarded Mendoza his friend's beautiful eldest daughter, Angelina Gostilia. Unfortunately, his past continues to haunt him. When Angelina gave birth to their first child, both he and his child glowed in the pattern mark to reveal his curse remains. Enraged at his humiliation and the shame, Mendoza killed his child, wife, and the midwife. After disposing his family, Mendoza's heart darkened even more, demanding vengeance upon his former order and make them suffer the very same fate as he did. To exact his revenge and bring all powers to his knees, he would need to create his own horror army to help purge his enemies and gain unstoppable power. Long before events even started, the Golden Knight Garo of his time died; he is survived by his two daughters. While one became a Makai Priestess, the other one was adopted into a wealthy family and eventually became Queen of Valiante. Unknown to her own heritage, the queen carried the makai cross that was given to her since birth, not knowing its true value. However, her elder sister, Anna, had a relationship with Shadow Cutting Knight Zoro Germán Luís; it would set the stage for future events. Causing the king to be sick, Mendoza kept the king teetering between life and death and blamed it on witchcraft. Taking advantage of the kingdom's ignorance and fear, Mendoza blamed the makai order. As they are a shadow society of demon hunters, nobody knew who they really were and people believed they are the witches that has been causing havoc upon the kingdom and the king. During Mendoza's first purge, Anna was captured and was sent to burn at the stake in a public square. Although she was with child, no one would help her. It was during Anna's final moments, she used all her energies to give birth and produce the next inheritor of the Garo armor, León Luís. Germán arrived to save Anna, but his arrival was too late, Anna died, however, baby León survived. Although just born into this world, León's unique abilities allowed him to remember how he came to be. Seventeen years later, the king of Valiante falls ill once again and Mendoza, learning that the king's son is of a Makai Knight bloodline, accuses crowned prince Alfonso San Valiante and his mother Esmerelda of conspiring to poison the king. Prince Alfonso is forced to flee his own kingdom, but managed to meet Makai Knight Gaia, a knight within the shadows that monitored the kingdom's developments. He promises to help train the young prince in the ways of the makai to help the prince reclaim his throne. Cast & Characters *Daisuke Namikawa as León Luís / Golden Knight Garo (formerly) *Kenyu Horiuchi as Germán Luís / Shadow Cutting Knight Zoro *Hidetaka Tenjin as Rafael Banderas / Stronghold Knight Gaia (formerly) *Kazuhiro Yamaji as ???? / Golden Knight Garo (formerly) *Hiroshi Yanaka as Bernardo Dión / Darkness Knight Zex *Katsuhito Nomura as Alfonso San Valiante / Stronghold Knight Gaia (formerly) / Golden Knight Garo (currently) *Romi Park as Ema Guzmán *Hironobu Kageyama as Zaruba *Takaya Hashi as Mendoza *Mari Doki as Octavia *Mayu Udono as Garm *Natsumi Tada as Esmeralda Episodes # Hellfire :The kingdom of Valiante is plagued by a witch hunt sanctioned by the royal advisor Mendoza, who condemns a pregnant Makai Priestess named Anna to death for the crime of inflicting the king with an illness that only be cured by her death. As Anna is burned, she gives birth to her son which she protects from the flames as the infant is quickly saved by a man in silver wolf-themed armor who flees Valiante. Seventeen years after Valiante began its systematic witch hunt that wiped out every remaining Makai Knight and Priest, telling his story to a harlot who is actually the human form of the Horror Hanamushi, the silver-armored Makai Knight known as Germán Luis slays her once he finished his story as she attempted to eat him. At Valiante, as the Royal Family celebrate the 20th birthday of prince Alfonso San Valiante, Mendoza learns of Germán's whereabouts and sends a battalion of archers and soldiers to kill him and his son as the latter would be a threat to his agenda. However, allowing them to follow him to the house they have took refuge in, Germán's son León Luis knew of the attempt and reveals himself as the possessor of the title of Garo the Golden Knight as he kills the battalion's leader after he assumed his true form as the Horror Metacrim. After passing his father's test to defeat a Horror on his own, León accompanies his father to Valiante. # Divine Flame # Zaruba # Bloodville # Gaia # Black Knight # Sorrow Beast # Full Monty # New Hope # Fallen Blood # Shadow Slasher # Blood Moon # Daybreak # Burning Ashes # Geste # Project G # Cure Theme song *Opening Theme ** "Hono no Kokuin -DIVINE FLAME-" (炎ノ刻印 -DIVINE FLAME-) *** Lyrics: Masami Okui *** Composer: Hiroshi Kitadani *** Arranger: Kenichi Sudō *** Singer: JAM Project : *Closing Theme ** "CHIASTOLITE" *** Lyrics, Singer: Sayaka Sasaki *** Composer: Takaha Tachibana *** Arranger: Takaha Tachibana, Yōsei Teikoku Articles & References Notes & Trivia External Links